


First Move

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

For a split second, Rory thinks that maybe he should be surprised when the Doctor shoves him up against the wall of the TARDIS corridor and presses their lips together, hard.

Except, he can’t quite bring himself to push the Doctor away, not when the Doctor’s finally made the first move. The Doctor’s hands are everywhere, pulling and tugging desperately at Rory’s shirt, as if he just can’t contain himself a moment longer.

So Rory grabs the Doctor firmly by the shoulders and spins him around so that the Doctor’s back presses against the wall, and he returns the kiss.

 

The End


End file.
